Mistaken for Strangers
by Evan MacIan
Summary: While expecting her first foal, Rarity finds her relationship with Big Mac tested. Sequel to "The Lucky One," but can be read on its own.
1. The Boy Who Wouldn't Hoe Corn

**Mistaken For Strangers**

**Chapter One**

**The Boy Who Wouldn't Hoe Corn**

Rarity lay awake in her bed trying to decide whether it would be better to go back to sleep or go throw up. A sudden twinge in her stomach made the decision for her.

Big Mac cracked his eyes open at the sound of retching. He squinted as the sun shined in his face, no longer shielded by another pony's body. Rolling over, he saw his wife in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. Big Mac yawned.

"It's late," he said. "Ah should've got up already."

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," Rarity said.

"S'rry. How'a ya doin'?"

Rarity groaned. "I feel horrible. Horrible, ugly, and fat. Do I look fat?"

Big Mac laid his head back down and closed his eyes. "Ya look beautiful," he mumbled.

"You aren't even looking," Rarity said.

A faint snore answered her.

"Big Mac!" she said sharply.

Big Mac started and scrambled awkwardly out of bed. "Ah'm up, Ah'm up." He yawned again. "Ah'll go make breakfast."

He trotted out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. Granny Smith was already there, gently rocking back and forth in her chair.

"Mornin', Big Mac," she said. "Ah already went and got the stove all stoked fer ya."

"Thanks, Granny," he replied gratefully. He filled up a tea kettle with water and put it on the stove. As he waited for it to boil, he cracked some eggs into a skillet. He scrambled them up, adding spices and chopped onion. While he did that, Granny put some uncooked biscuits in the oven. When the tea kettle began to whistle Big Mac hastily set down the spatula and ignored the eggs while he took the water off the stove. Grabbing a mug, some cream, and a can of instant coffee mix, he quickly stirred them all together. He took a sip, and gave a contented sigh. Normally he hated instant coffee, but these days he never had time to brew a real pot. "Ya want any?" he asked Granny Smith.

"Naw, Ah'll jus' have some orange juice," she answered.

Big Mac nodded. He took another sip and turned to stir the eggs. The sound of someone entering the kitchen made him freeze. He spun around, and exhaled with relief when he saw it was Applejack.

"Is she up yet?" Applejack asked.

"She's awake, but she's still feeling sick," Big Mac answered.

"Thank goodness for morning sickness," Applejack said, moving to the counter and quickly making herself a cup of coffee.

"Eeyup."

Big Mac finished cooking breakfast and set the food on the table. He and Applejack suddenly heard the sound of hooves in the hallway.

"Hi, Rarity," came Apple Bloom's voice through the door.

Without hesitating, Applejack threw open the window, and she and Big Mac dumped their coffee outside, all while Granny watched from her chair.

"She'll catch ya," Granny said with a grin.

"Shh," Applejack answered.

She and Big Mac set their cups down just as Rarity and Apple Bloom trotted into the kitchen.

"Good mornin', Apple Bloom, Rarity," Applejack said.

"'Mornin'," Apple Bloom replied, while climbing into a chair and scooping some eggs onto a plate.

"Good mor—" Rarity stopped in mid-sentence and sniffed.

Big Mac and Applejack gave each other a nervous glance.

Rarity said, "Were you two drinking _coffee_?"

Granny Smith gave a slight cackle.

Applejack threw her a glare "N-nope," she said, presented her mug. "See? Empty."

Rarity narrowed her eyes. "I can smell it," she hissed. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick. You _know _I can't stand coffee!"

"Ya didn't _used _to mind it," Applejack muttered.

"What was that?" Rarity snapped.

Big Mac hastily cut in. "Now, Rare, don't be mad. Ah jus' put on some water for tea, and Ah figured Ah'd have a quick cup 'fore ya came down. Ah didn't mean to stir up yer 'food aversion.'"

Rarity sighed, and buried her face against the table. "Ugh. I'm sorry, everypony. I'm acting simply awful again, aren't I?"

"Nah, it's okay," Big Mac replied.

Apple Bloom said, "Yeah, we know it's jus' the 'hor'mones' talkin'."

"What was 'hormones talking?'" asked Sweetie Belle as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, dear," Rarity answered. "I was just making a foal of myself again."

"Was it coffee again?" Sweetie Belle asked Apple Bloom in a whisper as she sat at the table.

Apple Bloom nodded.

"Hurry up and finish eating," Applejack said. "Y'all don't want to be late for school."

"Oh, and I need to get down to the boutique," Rarity said. "I have a checkup later this morning, so I need to open a little early. That reminds me, Applejack, after my appointment Twilight and I are going out to lunch. Would you care to join us?"

"Sure, Ah'd be happy to. Is Twilight gonna be at the checkup?"

"Yes," Rarity answered. "She's just completely immersed herself into medicine since I got pregnant. I dare say she knows more about it now than anyone else in town."

"That's Twi for ya," Applejack said. "Anything catches her attention and she won't stop till she's read a dozen books 'bout it. A bit overboard if ya ask me. The way Ah figure it, ponies been giving birth all on their own since the dawn of time. Don't see the need for all this fancy mucking about."

"Dern straight!" Granny Smith replied. "That's how we did it in mah day."

"Now listen, ya two," Big Mac cut in, "that's jus' plum foolish. Ain't no harm in being safe."

"Ah was jus' teasing is all," Applejack said defensively.

Rarity glanced at the clock. "Oh, girls, you're going to be late! Go get your school supplies, quickly!"

"I don't know where my homework is," Sweetie Belle said as she and Apple Bloom started for their room.

"Oh for goodness…" Rarity hurried after them. "Where did you put it last?"

Big Mac waited until Rarity had left the room, then turned to Applejack and Granny. "Listen, AJ, Granny, Ah don't want you putting no dumb ideas in Rare's head. Last thing Ah need is her thinking that she don't got to be careful."

"Aw, come on, Big Brother," Applejack replied. "Ya know Rarity ain't about to stop taking care of herself. Least of all 'cause of some offhand remark Ah make at breakfast."

"Jus'…" He gave an exasperated sigh. "Jus' don't do it, okay?"

"Alright, alright, Ah won't."

Big Mac nodded. "Okay then," he said. "Ah'm gonna go get started in the western fields."

Granny Smith gave a chuckle as he left the kitchen. "Yer pappy was the same way," she said to Applejack. "Ah remember when yer ma was carryin' Big Mac, there weren't nothin' that could get him to settle down."

Applejack shook her head. She'd be glad when the foal was finally born.

* * *

Rarity and Twilight exited the doctor's office together and started making their way over to AJ's apple stand.

"Where do you want to go eat?" Twilight asked. She seemed more energetic than usual.

"I was thinking we could eat at that nice little outdoor café by Applejack's stand," Rarity replied. "They have those wonderful grain shakes."

Twilight nodded her agreement.

The two walked a little bit in silence. Twilight had a slightly goofy grin on her face.

"Oh, this is all so wonderful!" Twilight suddenly burst out. "I can't believe one of my friends is going to have a foal!"

"It's not for a while, Twilight," Rarity reminded her.

"Yes, but still. Aren't you excited?"

"Oh yes," Rarity said. "Well… sort of. Not exactly."

Twilight looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Rarity explained, "I know I should feel excited, and I suppose a part of me does. But more than anything else I feel nervous. It's just been so stressful. I've found myself snapping at people and getting worried over nothing. Yesterday I started crying because a button popped while I was working on a dress." She laughed. "Imagine! Crying over a popped button."

"Well," Twilight said, "it's understandable. All the hormones your body is—"

"Oh yes, I know, I know," Rarity interrupted. "Every time I get emotional people say 'it's just the hormones.' Well, it's not just hormones. It's also fear."

Twilight couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh, we're already at Applejack's stand," Rarity said, giving the earth pony a wave. "Let's drop this dreary subject and go enjoy lunch."

Applejack greeted them as they walked up.

"Hey there, Twi, Rare. Ah'll be with ya'll in a second. Ah'm jus' finishing up."

Applejack turned her attention back to the sideburn adorned pony at her stand and handed him a basket of apples.

"Here ya go, Ace. Ah'll see ya next week."

The tennis player gave a muffled "thanks" around the basket handle and carried the apples away.

Rarity gave a disapproving grimace after him. "Really. Muttonchops didn't look good even when they were popular."

Something seemed odd about the transaction to Twilight, but she couldn't put her hoof on it.

"C'mon, y'all. Let's get something to eat."

The three made their way to the nearby outdoor café, where they sat and ordered lunch.

"The food's nice, but Ah can't stand their prices," Applejack said as the waiter left with their order.

Something clicked in Twilight's mind. "Applejack, I think Ace forgot to pay you for those apples."

"Naw, Ace never pays," Applejack said.

The two mares looked at her in surprise.

"Ace never pays?" Rarity repeated incredulously. "But you make _everypony_ pay!"

Applejack looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, Ace is a family friend."

"Applejack," Rarity said, "I was a family friend, and you made me pay until I was married to Big Macintosh."

"I still pay," Twilight added.

"Well, Ah can't afford to jus' go giving all my friends free food all the time," AJ said defensively.

The waiter came and set their food down on the table.

"Sure, AJ, we understand that," Twilight said. "We're just curious as to why Ace is a special case."

"Ace is…" Applejack hesitated. "Ace is a friend of Big Mac."

"He is not," Rarity said flatly. "I would know."

"Look, jus' 'cause you're his wife, don't mean—"

"I. Would. Know."

Applejack looked at the determined frown on Rarity's face and gave a defeated sigh. "The truth is... Big Mac does know Ace... but Ah can't say how."

"You mean you don't know? Or…?" Twilight said.

"Ah mean Ah know, but Ah can't tell ya."

"_Excuse me?_" Rarity said. "I think _I _have a right to know!"

"Ah ain't saying ya don't, Ah'm jus' saying it ain't mah place to be speakin' 'bout it!" AJ quickly wolfed down her sandwich and tossed a few bits onto the table. "Now, Ah got to get back to the stand," she said with her mouth still full. "You'll jus' have to ask Big Mac yourself if ya want to know more." She quickly trotted off, leaving a confused Twilight and a confused and annoyed Rarity.

"That was weird," Twilight said.

"Yes," Rarity agreed with a frown. "Well if she thinks this is the last she's heard of this…"

"Um, excuse me," a voice said.

Rarity and Twilight looked over and saw Ditzy Doo sitting at a nearby table.

She gave them a nervous grin. "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, and I think I might know what Applejack was talking about."

"Why don't you come sit over here?" Twilight suggested.

"Oh, okay." The grey pegasus picked up her plate with her mouth, and sat down in the spot AJ had vacated.

"Now, darling," Rarity said sweetly, "what was that you were saying?"

"Oh, well, maybe I shouldn't. I mean if Applejack—"

"Listen, Ditzy," Rarity still spoke sweetly, but her voice suddenly had an added edge. She leaned in close to the pegasus. "You are going to tell me what you know, and you are going to tell me _right now._"

Ditzy shrank down in her chair. Unlike Applejack, she had no experience in dealing with an irate and pregnant Rarity. One eye stayed locked on the menacing mare before her. The other slowly slid to the side, as if searching for an escape route. "Okay," she squeaked.

Rarity leaned back. "Take your time, dear."

"I don't really know the whole story," Ditzy started, "but I guess it all happened a number of years ago. It was right around the time that Big Mac and Applejack's parents died. Big Mac was in my class when it happened. He had always been one of the rowdier students."

"Big Mac?" Twilight said surprised.

Rarity shushed her. "Go on."

Ditzy continued, "Yeah. He was always getting in trouble for drinking and fighting. I mean, he wasn't a bad kid, those things were just his idea of a good time. It's not like he ever did any serious harm. But then there was the fire, where his parents… and he got darker. Angrier. He stopped coming to class, stopped hanging out with his friends. I heard people talk about how 'poor Granny Smith can't control that boy.' It was around then people started saying he was trouble."

This time it was Rarity's turn to interrupt. "Oh please. I refuse to believe that Big Mac was ever 'trouble.'"

"I'm just telling you what people were saying," Ditzy said quickly.

"Fine," Rarity said, "but what's that have to do with Ace?"

"Well, he and Ace had kind of a rivalry."

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Um, it's kind of hard to explain. Ace was the top athlete in the school, but Big Mac was well known for being really tough and strong from working on the farm. I guess Ponyville was just too small for both of them. It never got too serious. Mostly it just meant that they avoided each other. All that changed about a month after Big Mac dropped out of school…"

* * *

Ditzy was walking home after another day of school. She was taking an out-of-the-way path back home, through some alleyways rather than the crowded main streets. She hoped that her route would help her avoid meeting certain ponies from school.

She was wrong.

Ditzy turned a corner and almost bumped into Ace coming the other way. His startled expression was quickly replaced by a large grin. It was not a friendly look.

"Hi, Derpy," he said. "Going somewhere?"

"Home," Ditzy answered meekly. She unconsciously started to back away from him.

Ace followed closely, subtly maneuvering her until she was backed into a corner where two building edges met.

"You should be careful about go into lonely places like this, _Derpy_," Ace said. "What if you got hurt? There'd be no pony around to help you."

Ditzy just kept her head down, avoiding meeting his eyes. _Just wait, _she told herself. _He'll get bored eventually, and then he'll leave. Just don't say anything._

Ace hooked a hoof under her chin, raising her head until she was forced to look at him. His grin widened when he saw that her eyes had crossed. "Derpy," he said softly. "Are you _ignoring _me?" He gave her head a slight shake. "Answer me, bitch!"

"Maybe ya jus' ain't worth her time, Ace."

Ace quickly turned around.

Ditzy looked past Ace and saw Big Macintosh standing in front of him.

"Why don't you get out of here, Macintosh?" Ace said. "This is none of your business."

"Ah'll decide what is and isn't mah business. An' right now Ah reckon you ought to leave Ditzy be," Big Mac said in a relaxed tone.

"What do you care, Macintosh?" Ace said. He sniggered. "Or maybe you want to take the retard for a roll in the hay?"

Big Mac looked unimpressed. "Well, we all know that ain't what you want. After all, she ain't a colt."

Ace's eyes narrowed. "You better watch it, Macintosh."

"If ya got a problem with me, you're welcome to do something 'bout it." Big Mac's expression suddenly darkened. "But Ah'd be careful if Ah was you. This here is a lonely place. There'd be no pony to help ya if ya _got_ _hurt_."

Ace tried to look defiant, but it was clear his words had an effect. Ace glared for a moment, then gave a snort and started walking down the alleyway away from Big Mac. "I'll see you around, Macintosh," he said.

Ditzy stepped away from the wall.

"Thank you," she said.

Big Mac was still looking down the alley after Ace. "Don't worry 'bout it."

Ditzy took another step towards him.

"We haven't seen you around school for a while. Are you ever coming back?"

Big Mac turned towards her. "Ah don't reckon," he said gruffly.

Ditzy could smell booze. "I just think, uh, that you should consider it. I mean, I know it must be tough for you, with your parents, but—"

He wheeled towards her, his face twisted in anger. "What do you know?" He was almost shouting.

Ditzy took a shocked half step back.

"Ya don't even have the sense to keep yourself out of trouble, an' now ya gonna tell me what ya think is a good idea? 'Cause Ah don't really feel like getting lectured by a fool! Why don't ya jus' get out of here? Get out of here, _Derpy!_"

Without another word, Ditzy turned and fled from the alley.

* * *

Twilight and Rarity were quiet after Ditzy finished her story. After a moment Rarity broke the silence.

"Well, it sounds to me like Ace was perfectly awful."

Ditzy gave a sad smile. "He's not like that now. A lot of us were different when we were young. I know Ace would change how he acted if he could." She then added quietly, "And so would Big Mac."

"Well, I don't see what he'd have to take back," Rarity said. "From what you told me Big Mac acted perfectly honorably. It certainly doesn't explain why Ace should get free apples every week."

"Like I said before, I don't know the whole story," Ditzy replied. "I do know that wasn't the end of it. Ace was pretty mad after that, and I think they might have actually fought later. But if you want to know about that, you'll have to ask someone else."

"Oh, I will," Rarity said, narrowing her eyes. "I intend to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The chapter title is taken from an Alison Krauss & Union Station song  
The story title is taken from a song by The National

I would like to thank Hyperexponential and Ponyfanficer for their invaluable help in critiquing this story.


	2. He War

**Chapter Two**

**He War**

Big Macintosh steadily pulled a plow across Sweet Apple Acres' western fields. He hummed an old folk song to himself while he worked. Blinking the sweat out of his eyes, he glanced to the sky. The sun was just about at its peak. He figured he would make one more pass, then head in for lunch.

He had just unhitched himself from the plow when he saw Rarity trotting up the path towards him. It looked like she was carrying a lunch basket on her back. His face brightened, and he trotted over to meet her.

"Hello, darling," Rarity called.

"Well hey there," he said, coming up and giving her a nuzzle. "What's a pretty filly like you doing out here? Come to make eyes at the handsome farmhoof?"

Rarity giggled. Doing farm work always put Big Mac in a good mood.

"I decided to take a break from the boutique and bring you lunch. I thought we could have a picnic."

"What'ja bring?" he asked, sticking his muzzle into the basket.

Rarity gave him a slight smack on the rump. "Honestly, you're worse than Applejack. Now sit down and wait while I set everything up."

Big Mac obediently laid down on the grass while Rarity spread out a blanket. She then set out a large grain and hay salad and two thermoses filled with cold apple juice.

They sat and ate. Rarity chatted about local going-ons, while Big Mac concentrated more on eating. After they finished, Big Mac rolled over and lay on his back and gave a contented sigh. Rarity lay down next to him, and rested her head against his chest.

"Big Mac…"

"Yeah?"

Rarity hesitated. "Never mind."

Big Mac bent his head down to look at her. "Ya sure?"

"Positive, darling."

He leaned his head back against the ground. "Ah got a surprise for ya."

"Oh?"

"Well, we got a pretty sizable order of apples from Canterlot. Big enough so that I'm gonna have to take a wagon up there mahself. They're having some big hootenanny, an' they threw in a couple tickets with the order. Thought ya might want to go with me."

"You don't mean…"

Big Mac grinned as he heard a gasp.

"_Fancypants's Autumn Extravaganza?"_

"Ah _think_ it was called something like that,"he said with feigned deliberation.

Rarity rolled over and propped herself over Big Mac so she looking down at his smiling face. "It's one of the premier social events of the year! Only the _crème de la crème_ attend."

"So Ah guess ya want to go then?"

Rarity leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Oh darling, you're _wonderful._ Oh! But it's only a week away! I need to start working on an ensemble right away."

She moved to stand up, but before she could, Big Mac rolled them both over, so their positions were reversed.

"Now hold on," he said leaning in close, "Ah wasn't done with ya yet."

Rarity giggled. "I need to get back to the shop."

"It can wait."

She gave a laugh as he started to nuzzle her neck. "You've all sweaty from working in the fields, you're going to get me all dirty."

"Eeyup."

* * *

"So did you ask him?"

Rarity glanced up from the dress form at Twilight.

"No, I didn't," she replied. She carefully stuck a pin into the fabric. "I decided that it really doesn't matter. The past is the past; there's no need to go dredging up old unpleasantness."

"But aren't you curious?" Twilight persisted. "I mean, he's never mentioned anything about it to you."

"If he never tells me what happened, it's because I don't need to know. Oh, isn't this dress magnificent?"

It was black and sleek, with a gold trim around the neck..

"I'd have liked to make something special for Big Mac, but I know he'd never wear anything fancier than a simple tux."

Twilight looked at the dress and gave a slight sigh. "Yes," she answered, "it's wonderful."

* * *

Rarity rushed around their guest room, preparing for the night's festivities. She and Big Mac had made the journey to Canterlot earlier that day. They had expected to see some of the city before the party, but Big Mac had insisted on her keeping such an easy pace that they didn't have time.

"This is going to be simply amazing," Rarity said while adjusting her makeup. "I know you and Fancypants are going to get on swimmingly. And afterwards we'll go and see all the sights. The gardens are beautiful at night. I can't believe you've never explored the city any of the times you came up before."

"Jus' never found the time Ah guess," Big Mac replied, slightly distracted. He was trying to tie his black bowtie, but there was a reason unicorns wore ties more often than earth ponies.

Rarity, seeing his plight, magically lifted his bowtie and deftly tied it around his neck.

"Seems a bit tight," he said.

"It's fine," Rarity assured him. "You look very dashing. Oh, we need to get going."

"Eeyup." Big Mac turned to the bed and started to slide on the horse collar laying there.

"Ahem."

He looked over to see Rarity raising an eyebrow.

He gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Uh, Ah guess Ah won't need it." He slid it back onto the bed. The two exited the room, Big Mac giving a slightly mournful glance back at the bed.

* * *

Big Mac stood by the punch bowl and tugged slightly at his collar. He felt slightly strangled by the bowtie around his neck. At the same time he felt exposed without the familiar weight of his harness across his shoulders. The two competing sensations made for a strange combination.

Rarity was halfway across the room, chatting to a pair of mares, one of whom Big Mac thought looked like a china doll.

Big Mac reached for the punch bowl ladle, but right before he closed his mouth around the handle it was pulled out of reach by a glow of magic.

Big Mac looked around in surprise to see a grinning white unicorn with a styled blond mane. "_Excuse_ me, I hope you don't mind. I'm sure you understand that it makes more sense for a unicorn to go first. After all, we're quite a bit faster than you earth ponies with these kind of… _skilled_… operations."

The mare standing with the unicorn giggled.

Big Macintosh bit back his instinctive response. "Go ahead," he replied stoically.

The unicorn poured out a glass for himself and his date, and then moved to a spot where he apparently thought Big Mac couldn't hear him.

"Can you believe they let _him_ in here? He's clearly some working class pony. I mean, he has a docked tail for Celestia's sake!"

Big Mac was tempted to give the unicorn a piece of his mind. Instead he took his glass and moved out to the balcony.

The ballroom was at one of the higher points of Canterlot, and the balcony gave a clear view of the city lights stretching down the mountainside.

Big Mac glared over the railing. He wished he was back at Sweet Apple Acres, looking over the orchards instead. Big Mac took a sip of the punch and made a face. He emptied the cup over the edge.

"Not the finest of refreshments, I'll admit."

Big Mac turned and saw a white unicorn with a blue mane and a monocle smiling at him.

"Not really mah kind'a drink," Big Mac said.

"I understand perfectly." The unicorn waved a waiter over. "Would you go to the kitchen and tell the chef to pour two glasses from my 'special stock?' He'll know what you mean."

The waiter hurried off.

The unicorn turned back to Big Mac. "I'm Fancypants," he said. "And you must be Big Macintosh. Rarity's told me all about you." He pointed to the mare Rarity was talking to, the same one Big Mac had thought looked like a china doll. "That's my wife there, Fleur."

The water returned with two glasses of dark amber liquid.

Fancypants magically floated a glass to himself and to Big Mac.

Big Mac sniffed the drink. He could smell oak, flowers, and a hint of apple. He took a sip, and gave a satisfied sigh.

Fancypants grinned at him. "Single cask single malt whiskey. Aged twenty years. Very exclusive."

Big Mac grinned back. "Mah grandpappy used to make bourbon in the fall, after we harvested the corn." He took another sip. "Still got some. If ya ever come down to Ponyville, we'll have to split a bottle."

"I may just take you up on that someday," Fancypants replied. He looked at something over Big Mac's shoulder, and his grin faded slightly.

"Fancypants! Quite a party."

Big Mac turned to see unicorn from earlier stroll onto the balcony.

"Hello, Blueblood," Fancypants said cordially. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh yes," Blueblood replied, "particularly your wine stock. You always have the best selection."

He sauntered up to Fancypants, ignoring Big Mac. "Although I'm not so sure about your taste in guests."

"Oh?"

"Well, I thought this party is only for the elite. I wouldn't have thought you'd invite any common ponies."

"I invited my friends," Fancypants said quietly.

Blueblood was oblivious to the warning in Fancypants's tone. "I saw one mare talking to your wife who I've actually met before. Certainly not a pony I'd call classy."

Big Mac carefully set his glass down on a nearby table.

"Don't get me wrong; she's fine in the looks department. But I think the only way _she'd_ get into high society is by sleepi—"

Blueblood was suddenly slammed against the railing.

Big Mac was reared back, his front hooves pressing into the unicorn's neck.

Blueblood's eyes bulged, and his mouth flapped open, trying to suck in air. The rail creaked.

"Macintosh!"

At the sound of Rarity's voice Big Mac released Blueblood.

The unicorn fell to the ground, coughing and gasping as air flooded back into his lungs.

Big Mac turned to see Rarity standing next to Fleur in the doorway to the balcony, a look of horror on her face.

"What are you _doing?_" Rarity asked, almost in a whisper.

Fancypants strolled nonchalantly up to Blueblood.

"That... that..." Blueblood started as he struggled to his feet, "_animal!_ I thought he was going to kill me! Fancypants, you need to—"

"Blueblood," Fancypants interrupted. He didn't raise his voice, but even Blueblood couldn't mistake the anger in his tone. "We've known each other since our school days, and because of that I've often overlooked your little indiscretions. But when you come to my party and insult my guests, my _friends_, you've gone too far. You are no longer welcome in my home."

"Well, I… I…" Blueblood stuttered.

"I'm sure you can find your way out," Fancypants said calmly.

Blueblood gaped for a moment, then turned away and stormed out of the ballroom.

Rarity was staring at Big Mac. "What are you doing?" she repeated.

"Rare…" Big Mac said. He was at a loss for words.

"Rarity," Fancypants said smoothly, "I assure you, no matter how this may look, Blueblood brought it upon himself. Any honorable stallion would have reacted as Big Macintosh did."

"I…" Rarity composed herself. "Yes, of course. I am very familiar with how Blueblood acts." She turned to Big Mac. "I think we should go."

"That's not necessary," Fancypants said.

"No, I… I'm actually not feeling well," Rarity replied. "I think I'd like to lie down. Please, Big Mac?"

Big Mac, and turned to Fancypants, who raised a hoof before he could speak.

"I understand," Fancypants said. "And I apologize for what happened here tonight."

Big Mac nodded, and followed Rarity out of the ballroom. Most of the guests hadn't realized what had happened, but there were a few who were looking at him and whispering.

He didn't really give a damn.

* * *

As they stepped into their hotel room, Big Mac finally let out his anger.

"Can ya believe that sumbitch? He's lucky Ah didn't whup his ass!"

Rarity didn't answer him. She made her way to the bathroom and began remove her makeup.

Big Mac's expression softened as he watched her. "Shoot," he muttered under his breath. "Listen, Rare, I'm sorry. Ah guess Ah shouldn't have let him get to me."

"It's all right," she replied. "I know what Blueblood's like. I understand why you'd react like you did." She slipped out of her dress and lay down on the bed with her back to Big Mac.

"C'mon, Rare, let's go look 'round town, like ya wanted," Big Mac suggested.

"No thank you."

"Oh, come on, Rare, it'll be fun," he implored.

"I'd just rather not," she said.

"Rarity jus' 'cause yer mad at me, don't mean—"

"I'm not mad," she said quietly. "I just—I'm just tired is all."

Big Mac paused for a moment, then let out a snort.

"Fine," he said. He pulled his suit off, and slipped into his work collar. "Ah'm going out." He exited the room, slamming the door slightly behind him.

He didn't see Rarity crying.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

****The chapter title is taken from a song by Cat Power.


	3. Black River Killer

**Chapter Three**

**Black River Killer**

Applejack wandered bleary-eyed into the kitchen.

Big Macintosh was already up and making breakfast.

AJ yawned. "'Morning, Big Mac."

He grunted in response.

AJ sat down at the table. She took a sip of the apple juice already set out and sighed. She never thought she'd miss instant coffee, but for someone used to using caffeine to wake up even instant was better than nothing. Big Mac had thrown their whole supply away shortly after Fancypants's party.

She looked at the food spread over the table. At least there was that to look forward to. Big Mac had started consistently getting up earlier than everyone else in the house and making breakfast. Not plain breakfasts either. Nice meals, with things like crêpes, and pastries from Sugarcube Corner.

Big Mac set the food out on the table. Today it was French toast, with scrambled eggs and blueberry muffins.

As AJ scooped some food onto her plate, Big Mac made his way towards the front door.

"Hey, ain't ya gonna have breakfast?" she called after him.

"Already ate," came his reply.

Applejack sighed again. That was another thing he'd been doing, leaving before anyone else showed up to eat. Or rather, leaving before Rarity showed up to eat.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. The oppressive heat of earlier had broken, giving way to a light chill, and large dark clouds.

Applejack had just finished packing up her apple stand for the day when Rarity walked up to her.

"Howdy, Rarity," AJ said.

"Hello," Rarity replied.

After a moment of silence Applejack asked, "So, uh, what's up?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd walk back to the farm with you," Rarity answered.

The overcast sky seemed to match Rarity's mood as the two ponies walked back towards their home.

"I pretend to be asleep sometimes, in the morning," Rarity said, breaking the silence. "If Big Macintosh hasn't gotten up yet, I pretend to be asleep, until he leaves to go make breakfast. I can't stop thinking about that night, about him with his hooves at Blueblood's throat, pushing him against the railing. When I see his face, I see it twisted and angry."

She stopped walking and faced AJ.

"Please, Applejack. Please. I need to know what happened, all those years ago."

Applejack sighed and continued walking. "Ah told ya Ah didn't think it was mah place to tell ya, an' Ah suppose that was a part of it. Really though, Ah guess Ah jus' didn't want to think about it. Ah didn't want to have to remember what it was like then. Ya probably heard the story Ah told Apple Bloom and her friends 'bout when Ah got mah cutie mark. Well, Ah never told 'em the whole story…"

* * *

It was winter, but there wasn't any snow on the ground. There was nothing to cover the dead brown grass staining the cold countryside.

Inside the Apple family farmhouse, AJ was helping Granny Smith cook. They heard the front door open and then slam shut.

"Hi, Big Mac," Applejack called as the red colt entered the kitchen.

Big Mac didn't reply as he went to get an apple off the counter.

"Where ya been?" Granny Smith asked him.

"Out," he replied.

"Well, ya didn't finish yer chores," Granny Smith said. "Ah told ya we needed that fence put up today. Ah also needed ya to take an order of apples into town for the Cakes. Now it'll be late."

"Then it'll be late," he snapped. "What do Ah care?"

"Ah can't both be looking after the farm, and a new foal, Big Macintosh! Ah need yer help!"

Right on cue, Apple Bloom started crying in her rocking crib. Granny Smith hurried past Big Mac to go take care of her.

Applejack had been keeping her head down, concentrating on the pie crust she was making. She looked up after a moment. "We're doing a project in school," she said, "on what our families do for work."

"Uh huh," he replied indifferently.

"Everypony's havin' their parents come in an' talk 'bout what they do. Granny said that ya could come in and talk 'bout the farm."

He sighed. "Ah don't wanna do that, Applejack."

"Well, why not?"

"'Cause Ah ain't yer parent, AJ!" he snapped. "They're gone, remember?"

She glared at him, eyes watering. "Granny says that jus' 'cause they died don't mean they're gone. She says that the Princess takes you to the Green Pastures, an—"

"Oh sure, 'the Green Pastures.'" He shoved his face close to hers. "Ya wanna know what the Green Pastures is?"

"Quiet," Applejack said. She had started crying.

"The Green Pastures is a fairy tale they tell little foals, to make 'em feel better."

"Shut up!" Applejack shouted. "It ain't a fairy tale! They're there! Granny said so! Ah hate ya! AH HATE YA!"

Big Mac was about to reply when he was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. They heard it swing open, and suddenly Cheerilee, one of Big Mac's classmates, hurried in. It was clear from her panting and her tangled mane that she had ran there.

"Big Mac," she said, after catching her breath, "it's Ace!"

"What about him?"

"I overheard him talking after school," she said. "He was really mad at you about something. He was talking with a couple of his friends about finding you. Saying they're going to 'teach you a lesson.'"

"That so?" Big Mac asked grimly. "Well Ah won't make him look far."

"No, Big Mac, don't," Cheerilee said wide-eyed. "Don't go looking for him. He'll hurt you; he has his friends with him!"

"Ah ain't scared of him," Big Mac said. "If Ace wants trouble, he'll get it."

"No, don't go Big Mac!" Applejack shouted, panicking. She ran forward and wrapped herself around his leg. "Ah don't want ya to get hurt, please don't go!"

"Thought ya said ya hate me?" Big Mac said. He shoved Applejack away. "Ah already made up mah mind." Turning, he strode out of the house and towards town.

* * *

"What happened then?" Rarity asked.

"I left," Applejack answered. "Ran away, to our relatives in Manehatten. Jus' couldn't take it nomore."

"But what happened between Big Mac and Ace?"

"Don't know," AJ said. "Ah guess it got worked out. Don't know how, though. But when Ah took over runnin' the apple stand, Big Mac tol' me Ace gets free apples. Said to take the cost out of his own wages. Ah asked Big Mac why, and he jus' said he owed him."

Rarity said, "But when you returned home, Big Mac, was he still…"

"Naw," AJ replied. "When I got back he was different. Quieter. He stopped gettin' into trouble. 'Stead he buckled down, really concentrated on working the farm, taking care of the family."

"But what changed?" Rarity asked insistently.

"Reckon you'll jus' have to ask Big Mac," AJ answered.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

The chapter title is taken from a song by Blitzen Keeper.


	4. Nasty Letter

**Chapter 4**

**Nasty Letter**

A loud knocking sounded through the library, overpowering the sound of rain pounding down.

Twilight hurried to the door and opened it to see Big Mac soaking wet and shivering.

"Oh, quick, Big Mac, come in out of the rain," Twilight said.

"Thank you kindly, Miss Twilight. Guess Ah forgot there was rain planned today."

The patter of hooves heralded the three Cutie Mark Crusaders running into the room from the kitchen.

"Hey, Big Mac," Apple Bloom called. "Come to pick us up? We ain't gonna have to walk home in the rain are we?"

"No, Ah reckon we'll wait for the weather to die down. If that's okay with you, Miss Twilight."

"Of course," Twilight replied. "We were about to make some hot chocolate anyway."

"And Spike was going to tell us a ghost story," Sweetie Belle said.

"Why don't you come into the kitchen and dry off?" Twilight suggested.

Big Mac followed her through the living room and into the kitchen. Twilight levitated a towel over to him and started drying him off.

"Um… Ah appreciate it, but Ah reckon Ah can do that mahself," he said.

"Oh, right. Of course," Twilight said with a slight laugh. "I guess I'm just used to taking care of Spike."

She went over to the counter and started mixing together the ingredients for hot chocolate.

"So how did you like Canterlot?" she asked. "Rarity hasn't really said anything about it. Did you enjoy your trip?"

"The trip was fine," Big Mac answered while getting the last of the water.

"Did you visit the gardens?" Twilight smiled. "That was always my favorite place in Canterlot."

"Yeah," Big Mac replied. "It was nice." He hesitated for a moment. "Rarity didn't go with me."

"How come?"

"She wasn't feelin' good. She was upset. Ah kind of made a fool of mahself at Fancypants' party."

He hung the wet towel on the door.

"There was this one unicorn. Blueblood, Ah think his name was. He was kind'a drunk, an' he started badmouthing Rare. Ah went an' lost mah temper. Didn't do much, jus' pushed him around a little. But still…"

"That's not the first time Rarity's had a bad encounter with Blueblood," Twilight said. "She must have been pretty mad at him."

"Madder at me, Ah reckon," Big Mac said, giving a slight laugh. He didn't look that amused. "Matter'a fact, she's been pretty upset with me since it happened."

Twilight didn't answer, unsure of how to respond.

"It's jus'… she ain't been speakin' to me. Ah mean, if she was mad, Ah'd understand. But she ain't even been that." He sighed. "It's like Ah ain't even there."

"Maybe if you try to find out what exactly the problem is…"

"But she won't even talk to me!" Big Mac said, punctuating his words with a frustrated kick.

A loud crack made Twilight jump. Big Mac looked behind himself to see a sizable hole in the kitchen wall.

"Shoot, dammit! Aw, Ah'm real sorry, Twi."

"No no, it's okay," she said.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders burst into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Was it a ghost?" Scootaloo added excitedly.

"Don't worry girls," Twilight replied, "no ghosts in here."

"Aw," Scootaloo said.

Sweetie Belle looked relieved.

"Then what happened?" Apple Bloom asked. Her eyes traveled to the hole in the wall and made a connection. "Did ya kick the wall?"

Big Mac hesitated for a moment. "Yeah," he admitted sheepishly. "Guess Ah thought it was an apple tree."

"What?" Scootaloo said. "Why would you think that?"

"Ah was jus' kiddin', Scootaloo. Miss Twilight, Ah'm real sorry. Ah'll come by later an' fix yer wall."

"You don't need to do that Big Mac," Twilight replied. "I can fix it easily enough with magic."

Big Mac glanced down at Apple Bloom. "No," he said firmly. "Ah'll fix it. It's important that ponies own up to their mistakes. Miss Twilight, is that hot chocolate ready?"

"Just about," she answered. "Who's thirsty?"

* * *

Rarity was sitting in her boutique looking out the window while the rain poured down over Ponyville. The shop was empty of customers, as the foul weather was keeping everypony indoors. Normally Rarity would have used the free time to work on some orders, but lately she'd found herself without the energy to get any work done. As she gazed listlessly out the window, she saw Ace hurrying home, probably from a tennis practice cut short by the rain. Moved by a sudden impulse, Rarity opened up the front door.

"_Excuse me,_ Ace, would you come inside for a moment?"

Hearing his name, the earth pony looked over, then hurried into the store out of the rain.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Rarity," he said politely.

"Hello, Ace," she answered. "I was actually hoping to get your help with something."

"Oh?" he said.

"Yes, well, I'm working on a new line, a… sports line, and I just know that if you could model for me for just a few minutes, it would work wonders for my inspiration."

"Um… not to be rude, but couldn't you just use anypony? Like your husband, for instance?"

"Oh, but darling, it's not the same as having an actual _athlete_."

He still looked hesitant.

"And you would of course get a free outfit as a thank-you," she added.

"Well… okay," he said. "If it really won't take long."

"Only a moment," Rarity said.

She levitated a tape measure over and started to measure his size. "So, Ace, I understand you went to school with Big Macintosh?"

"Uh, yeah, that's right," he answered.

"I'll bet you have some fascinating stories," she said. She gave a laugh. "Why, I've heard that Big Mac could be a real troublemaker when he was young!"

"I guess we all were," Ace replied.

"You know," Rarity said, "I was just talking to Ditzy Doo the other day, and she was telling me how one time you and he really 'got into it.' Maybe you could tell me about it?"

Ace shifted awkwardly. "Yeah… I'm not sure that story is really appropriate."

"Oh, don't worry, darling," Rarity replied. "I'm not as delicate as I look. I'm sure whatever happened won't scandalize me _too_ much."

Ace glanced out the window and said, "You know, it looks like the rain is dying down. I should probably get going."

Rarity quickly grabbed a random piece of fabric and draped it over him. "Oh, but _darling_, I'm right in the middle of fitting you! I can't possibly stop now! Now why don't you tell me that story while I keep working on this?"

"Rarity." He sighed and pulled the fabric off. "We both know you're not working on any outfit."

Rarity looked away.

Ace started to walk to the door. "What you're asking about, it's not something I like to talk about. I'm a different pony then I used to be, and I'd prefer not to dig up the past. I'm sorry."

"Ace, wait!" Rarity said.

He stopped and looked at her.

"Ace, I'm sorry. I tried to trick you into this, and I shouldn't have. I can't force you to talk to me, and you have every right to refuse, so I'm asking. Please, it's important to me that I know what happened. I don't care about what you did; I just need to hear about Big Mac. Please?"

Ace looked at her for a moment. "Okay," he finally said. "Okay. I'll tell you the story. You won't like it, but I'll tell you."

* * *

There were three of them: Ace, Fast Cart, and Kicker. All three were earth ponies, and all three were top athletes. Currently they were on the edge of town, out by the river. There weren't any ponies around, but if there had been, they'd have noticed that Ace and his friends weren't standing around with the aimlessness of most young ponies. Rather, they were traveling the outskirts of town as if they were looking for something. Or someone.

"Maybe he's not here," Kicker said. He was the largest of the three, with a dark gray coat and a brown mane. He was also the strongest, though not the brightest.

"Yeah," agreed Fast Cart, "how do we know he's not at his farm?" He stood in contrast to Kicker, being a small build, with a yellow coat and a red mane.

"Because he's always down here," Ace replied. "This is where he hangs out and drinks. Besides, we can't go up to his farm. We want to get him alone."

The three turned and started down an alleyway.

"Listen, Ace," Kicker said as they reached the end of the alley, "when we find him, do you—"

The kick was sudden and hard. It hit Kicker in his side right as he turned the corner. He didn't fly back so much as crumple to the ground. Big Mac's second kick came swiftly, striking Fast Cart just below the neck, right on his sternum. He didn't crumple; instead he was lifted back, his torso flipping over his hind legs, until he crashed heavily into his back.

By then, Ace had realized what was going on. He reared up and swung a hoof at Big Mac. Ace was fast; his athletic training had given him speed. But his game was tennis, and while he knew how to deliver speed, he didn't know how to deliver power. His blow struck Big Mac on his forehead, leaving a cut above his eye, but it failed to stop the workhorse.

Big Mac got his training from bucking apple trees, and applebucking didn't teach him speed. But it did teach him power. His blow connected with Ace's cannon, near the bottom of his leg, with a loud _crack_. Ace let out a cry of pain and dropped on the broken leg. Big Macintosh stepped forward and placed a hoof on Ace's neck. He leaned in towards Ace.

"Next time," Big Mac said, blinking some blood out of his eye, "Ah'll jus' kill ya." And with those words he lifted his hoof up and slammed it down on Ace's face.

* * *

Outside the boutique window, the rain had slowed, and the late afternoon sun had started to break through the clouds.

"How badly did he—I mean, was it very—" Rarity was unable to finish her question.

"Kicker had two broken ribs," Ace answered. "Fast Cart got it the worst. He had a bruised sternum and a slipped disk in his back. I had a fractured leg. And this." Using a hoof he pulled back at the facial hair Rarity had found so ridiculous. It had been carefully styled to cover a long jagged scar that stretched up his face. "I couldn't eat solids for two weeks. Come to think of it, I might have had it the worst." He gave a slight chuckle.

Rarity didn't laugh. "But now, between you two… A little while ago I saw Applejack giving you a free basket of apples."

"Well," Ace said, "just a short while after the fight, Big Mac came to see me."

"Why?" Rarity asked.

He laughed again. "At first I thought he had come to finish me off." His smile faded. "But instead, he apologized."

"What?"

"Yeah, completely out of the blue. He told me he had 'done wrong by me,' and he wanted to put things right. Of course, at first I told him to go to hell. But being holed up from my injuries gave me a lot of time to think, and the more I thought, the less angry I felt. I mean, having a feud with somepony seems okay when you don't have to suffer for it, but when you're lying there with your jaw wired shut, the whole thing starts to seem kind of stupid. I decided to go find Big Mac and make peace. Me and him aren't really friends now, but I do get free apples whenever I go by AJ's apple stand."

"But why the change of heart?" Rarity asked. "From Big Mac I mean?"

"No idea," Ace said shrugging. "Look, maybe it's not my business, but couldn't you just ask Big Mac about it?"

Rarity sighed and glanced out the window. "It looks like the rain has stopped."

He took the hint. "I guess I won't be getting that outfit, huh?" he joked as he moved to the door.

Rarity looked over at him and smiled. "Ace, did I at any point say you wouldn't?"

"No, but I just thought—"

"You will indeed be getting your sports outfit. And... yes, some nice evening wear as well." She shooed him out the door before he could protest. "Now please, I have work to do."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

****The chapter title is taken from a song by Otis Taylor.


	5. Metal Heart

**Chapter 5**

**Metal Heart**

Big Mac walked out towards the side of the barn, with the three Cutie Mark Crusaders trotting to keep up.

After a moment he broke the silence. "Now, Apple Bloom needs to be here. But y'all know ya don't have to, right?"

"But we might get our cutie marks!" Sweetie Belle said.

Big Mac glanced down at the diminutive white unicorn. "Ya really think yer gonna get an applebuckin' cutie mark?"

"Well, we won't know until we try," Scootaloo said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Big Mac raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

They rounded the barn and came upon the contraption the Apple family used to practice applebucking. It was a simple construction, just two stacked hay bales with wooden planks covering the outside. It was designed so that a young colt or filly could practice bucking against wood, while the hay bales provided enough give that they wouldn't get injured before their bones had hardened.

"Alright," Big Mac said. "Now the key here, is to let yer weight do the work. Don't worry 'bout being fast, jus' lift yerself up an' fall into it."

To demonstrate, he reared up on his front legs and let himself fall against the boards, only snapping out his legs at the last second. He impacted the boards with a loud "_THUNK_." The hay bales compressed against the barn wall, before springing back as Big Mac released.

"Now Ah kind'a slowed down so y'all could see how Ah did it. Apple Bloom, why don't ya give it a go?"

Apple Bloom lined herself up. Gritting her teeth, she lashed out with her rear hooves. They connected with a quiet "_thunk._" The boards didn't noticeably move.

"Aw," she said, disappointed.

"Now, that was pretty good," Big Mac said. "Ya jus' want to put more of yer weight into it."

"Yeah, it was really good," Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Yeah," Scootaloo said. "Not as good as mine's gonna be, though."

"Oh yeah?" Apple Bloom replied.

"Let's hold the grandstandin' 'till afterwards," Big Mac said. "Scoots, why don't ya try?"

Scootaloo walked confidently up to the boards. She set herself up, and sticking her tongue out at Apple Bloom, kicked at the boards.

_thunk_

She looked grinning at Big Mac. "Who won?"

"Yeah, me or Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom said.

"Well," Big Mac said carefully, "Ah think it was a little too close to tell." He didn't add that it was too close to tell because neither kick had visibly moved the boards.

"Sweetie Belle, ya want to go next?"

"Okay," she said, with some apprehension. Sweetie Belle faced away from the wall, and closing her eyes, thrust her hooves into the air. Unfortunately, she'd placed herself too far away. Her hooves failing to connect, she slammed down on her stomach. "Oomph!"

Big Mac bit his lip to keep from giving a snort of laughter. "Ya alright there, sugarcube?"

"Yeah…" she said, picking herself up.

"Ya wanna try again?"

"No, somepony else can go," she said quickly.

They practiced into the afternoon; Big Mac was even able to convince Sweetie Belle to try a few more times, though he was reasonably certain by the end of it that she wasn't destined to get an applebucking cutie mark. Finally he decided to call it a day. The three fillies were tired and sweaty, though in good humor.

"C'mon," Big Mac said, "Ah think y'all need to wash up." He led them over to the pump, and filled up a bucket with water.

The three fillies leaned over the bucket and started to rinse themselves off.

Big Mac suddenly spotted and opportunity he couldn't resist. With a large grin on his face, he grasped the pump handle in his mouth, and quickly pumped it up and down. The water shot out of the spout onto the three fillies below.

"Hey…" Scootaloo sputtered, "Cut it… out!"

This only caused Big Mac to pump harder, while laughing around the handle. Pretty soon the Crusaders started laughing themselves.

"Let's get 'im!" Apple Bloom shouted. She and Scootaloo wrapped themselves around Big Mac's front legs.

Big Mac let himself be dragged to the ground by the two diminutive fillies.

Sweetie Belle meanwhile grabbed the bucket with her mouth and, with some difficulty, dragged it over to Big Mac.

"Oh no!" he yelled.

"REVENGE!" Sweetie Belle yelled, tipping it over Big Mac's face.

The four rolled over on the grass, overcome with laughter.

Eventually their laughter died down. They found themselves content to lie there, beneath the warm sun and in the gentle western breeze.

"Boy," Apple Bloom said, "it sure a nice day."

The other two fillies nodded in agreement.

"Nice as the Green Pastures," Big Mac murmured, using an old earth pony figure of speech.

"Hey, Big Mac," Sweetie Belle said after a moment.

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

"What're 'the Green Pastures?'"

"Ya don't know?" Apple Bloom said with some astonishment.

"I know!" Sweetie Belle replied defensively. "I just don't know exactly."

"Well why not?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Now, Apple Bloom," Big Mac said, "It's kinda more of a earth pony thing. Sweetie Belle, ya want me to explain it to ya and Scootaloo?"

"I know what it is," Scootaloo cut in. "But, uh… you can go ahead and explain it. For Sweetie Belle."

"Alright then," Big Mac began, explaining it the way it had been explained to him when he was a colt. "Y'all know that Celestia raises the sun in the mornin' an' brings it 'cross the sky. Then in the evenin' she lowers it below the horizon."

"Duh," Scootaloo said. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Ah'm getting' there," Big Mac said. "Don't go galloping off 'fore your shoe's nailed on. Anyway, like Ah was saying, when night comes, Celestia drops the sun outta the sky. But it ain't really gone, it's jus' gone away. Well, it's like that with ponies. When a pony gets old or hurt, an' they die, they ain't really gone. See, Celestia takes 'em away, to the Green Pastures."

"An' that's where the sun goes at night," Apple Bloom added. "So when our day ends, theirs begins."

"Really?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Eeyup," Big Mac answered. "See, it's kinda like a met'phor."

"A what?" Apple Bloom asked. "Don't talk fancy!"

"Ya know," Big Mac answered, "when somethin' mean two things at once. So when somepony dies, to us it seems like the sun's setting. But for them, it's like the sun's rising all over again."

The little fillies let out an "ooh," awed by Big Mac's wisdom.

Apple Bloom scooted a little closer to her brother. "An' Ma an' Pa are there waitin' for us, right?" she said quietly to him.

"That's right, sugarcube," he answered.

He watched the clouds drift lazily across the sky. The sound of hooves clopping towards them reached his ears.

"Ooo, lemonade!" he heard Sweetie Belle say.

Big Mac rolled over, a grin on his face. It faded when he saw Applejack carrying out a clear pitcher of juice.

"That's right, fresh squeezed juice!" AJ said setting down the pitcher. "Granny saw how hard y'all were workin' so she whipped some up an' asked me to bring it out to y'all." She saw Big Mac's expression. "Well, it can't be apple juice every time."

"It ain't that," he replied. "Ah jus' thought… aw, it don't matter."

"What's wrong?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Nothin' Apple Bloom," Big Mac answered. "Come on, let's have some lemonade."

* * *

Rarity sat in the doctor's office during one her regular appointments. They had already done the checkup (_Filled with plenty of delightfully invasive questions)_, she had given a urine sample (_How wonderfully ladylike_), and now she was just waiting for Twilight and Nurse Redheart to return with her results (_Taking extra long of course_). It wasn't really necessary for Twilight to be there, but Rarity felt better having her friend present. Besides, Twilight was now knowledgeable enough about pregnancy to be an honorary obstetrician.

Rarity shifted slightly. Examination tables seemed designed to prevent anyone from finding a comfortable position. She sighed impatiently, glancing at the ticking clock on the wall. It had been fifteen minutes since Twilight and Nurse Redheart had left with the urine sample. She didn't know what was taking them so long; normally she only had to wait a few minutes.

Finally Twilight and Nurse Redheart entered the office. Rarity stood up, ready to leave, until she noticed the worried expression on Twilight's face.

"What? What is it?" Rarity asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"It's probably nothing," Twilight said quickly.

"Probably nothing? _What's_ probably nothing?"

"All that happened," Nurse Redheart said, "is that when we tested your urine sample we noticed an unusually high amount of protein in it. That, and when I took your blood pressure it was slightly high. Those _could _be signs of a problem, but it's nothing definite."

Rarity felt her heart start to pound in her chest. "I've… been under some stress lately," she said. "Maybe that's why my blood pressure was high?"

"Possibly," Nurse Redheart replied. "A single high reading could simply be an anomaly."

"What is the… what _might_ be the problem?"

"Those are possible signs of preeclampsia," Twilight answered. "It's a form of hypertension that sometimes occurs in pregnant mares."

"And if I do have that, what would that mean?" Rarity asked, dreading the answer.

"At this stage in the pregnancy…" Twilight couldn't finish.

Nurse Redheart said, "You could lose the foal."

Rarity slowly sank back on her haunches.

"But we don't know that there's a problem," Twilight said quickly.

"What I'd like to do," Nurse Redheart said, "is have you come back in a few hours, and we'll check your blood pressure and protein levels again."

Rarity silently nodded.

"I'll go with you back to Sweet Apple Acres until tonight," Twilight offered.

"Actually," Rarity said, "I think I'd like to just stay at the library if that's all right."

"Of course," Twilight answered.

Nurse Redheart gave Rarity a list of other symptoms of preeclampsia: headaches, swelling, sudden weight gain, blurred vision, stomach pains. She warned her to come back immediately if she experienced any of them.

Twilight and Rarity started walking back to the library.

"So," Twilight started, "There sure has been a lot of rain lately."

Rarity didn't answer. Twilight glanced over at her. She was walking with her head lowered, oblivious to Twilight's words.

"I guess it's to make up for all the dry weather we've been having."

Still no answer.

Twilight opened her mouth to speak, then stopped.

They walked in silence the rest of the way.

The two unicorns entered the library, where they were greeted by Twilight's young dragon assistant.

"Hi, Twilight," Spike said. "Oh, hey Rarity!"

Rarity gave him a halfhearted smile. "Hello, Spike."

"Is something wrong?" he asked, seeing her expression.

"Oh no," she reassured him. "Nothing at all."

"How about I go make some tea?" Twilight suggested. "Non-caffeinated, of course."

"Thank you, Twilight, that sounds lovely," Rarity answered.

Spike looked at Rarity with a worried expression as Twilight went into the kitchen. "Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

"Actually, Spike, there is something you can do," she replied.

"Anything," he said.

"I'm going back over to have another appointment in a little bit. I was hoping you could run over to the farm and ask Big Mac, ask him to…" Rarity stopped, and drew in a deep breath. "Just tell him I'll be late getting back, and that there's nothing to worry about, and he needn't wait up. I'd be ever so grateful."

"No problem," Spike replied.

Rarity waited as Spike exited the library. Once the door had closed and she was sure he was a good distance from the library, she broke down.

Twilight hurried out of the kitchen at the sound of Rarity's crying. She hurried over to her friend's side and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Twilight," Rarity sobbed, "it's all falling apart!"

* * *

**Author's notes: **

The chapter title is taken from a song by Cat Power.


	6. Slow Show

**Chapter 6**

**Slow Show**

Big Mac entered the kitchen, where Applejack was preparing dinner. "Hey, AJ," he said. "What ya got going there?"

"Some potato stew," she answered.

He nodded. "Where's Granny?"

"Helpin' Apple Bloom with some schoolwork," AJ said. "So Ah saw ya take the girls out to practice their applebuckin'. How'd they do?"

"Well," he said, "Ah don't think Ah'll ever see a pegasus or a unicorn who're any good at farmin'."

They both laughed.

"Don't let RD hear ya say that," AJ joked. She turned back to the pot and added some more herbs to the stew.

Big Mac watched her silently for a moment. "Hey, Applejack?"

"Yeah?"

"Ah jus' wanted to say, Ah'm sorry for how acted all them years ago. When Ma an' Pa died."

AJ turned away from the stew and looked at him.

He continued, "It's jus'… Ah realized Ah never apologized before."

"Ya ain't got nothing to be sorry about," Applejack said softly.

Big Mac shook his head. "That ain't true. All that time, 'fore ya left for Manehatten, Ah treated y'all so bad. Ah was supposed to be looking out for ya, and for Apple Bloom and Granny Smith, and Ah didn't. Ah even drove ya away from home." There were tears in his eyes.

Applejack came over and rested her head against his neck. "Yer also why Ah came back."

"Ya were always so strong, AJ. The strongest one in the family. Ma and Pa would be so proud of ya." He sighed and pulled away from her. "Ah wish Ah could be as strong as you. Ah can't even hold mah family together. Rarity won't even speak to me. She ain't even come back yet tonight. Ah guess she don't want to see me." He looked down. "Ah guess Ma and Pa wouldn't be as proud of me."

"Hogwash!" Applejack said. "Ya always looked after me an' Apple Bloom. And any trouble yer having ya'll fix. Ah know ya will 'cause yer mah brother. An' don't ya dare say Ma and Pa wouldn't be proud of ya, 'cause they are."

"Ya think so?" he asked.

"Ah know so," she answered, "'cause _Ah'm_ proud of ya."

Big Mac looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you, AJ. Ah can always count on ya to kick some sense into me."

"Listen, Big Mac," she said. "Ah didn't say anything, 'cause Ah didn't want to stick my snout in where it don't belong. But Ah think Ah might have some idea as to why Rarity's been so distant lately." She took a deep breath and continued. "A little while back, she saw me givin' Ace some free apples and got curious. Ah told her it wasn't my place to say, but Ah guess she must have done some askin' around, because a little bit ago she came to me again, an' asked me to tell her what happened."

"And ya did?" Big Mac asked.

AJ looked uncomfortable. "Ah wouldn't have, it's jus'… she wasn't jus' asking. She was upset. Real upset, 'fore Ah had even told her anything. Ah didn't even say that much, only what Ah had been there for. But Ah guess that was too much."

Big Mac asked, "When she came to ya the second time, was it before or after Fancypants's party?"

"After," AJ replied.

Big Mac was silent. Then he said quietly, "It was mah fault. Mah sins catchin' up to me."

Before Applejack could respond, there came a loud knocking on the door.

"Come in," AJ called

The door front door opened to reveal Spike.

"Hey there, Spike," Applejack called. "Come on in."

Spike joined the two ponies in the kitchen.

"Hi, AJ," he said, "Big Mac."

Big Mac nodded politely.

"What brings ya around?" AJ asked.

"Rarity sent me," he replied.

"Why?" Big Mac asked.

Spike answered, "She wanted me to tell you guys that she has another doctor's appointment and she'll be late getting back."

"Another appointment?" Big Mac said. He stepped closer. "How come?"

"Uh, I don't know," Spike replied looking up at the workhorse towering above him. "She just said to tell you not to worry and not to wait up."

"That's all?" Big Mac asked. "She didn't say why she had another appointment?"

Spike shrugged.

Big Mac stepped away. He looked out the window, a pensive expression on his face.

"Spike," Applejack said, "would ya like to stay for supper? We're havin' potato stew."

Spike sniffed the air and licked his lips. "That sounds great!" he said. "I'm starving."

"Hey, AJ," Big Mac said slowly, still looking out the window, "Ah think Ah'm gonna go meet Rare in town, walk her home."

"Okay," AJ said. "We'll save some food for y'all."

Big Mac exited the farmhouse and started walking towards Ponyville. As he walked, his pace slowly increased. First to a trot. Then to a canter. By the time he reached the edge of Sweet Apple Acres he was at a full-on gallop.

* * *

The door to the doctor's office slammed open. Big Mac barged inside to see a startled Twilight and Nurse Redheart.

"Twi," he panted. He was winded and sweating from his run to the clinic. "Rarity, where… what…"

"Big Mac, it's okay," Twilight said. "Rarity's fine."

"And the…" he started.

"The baby's fine too," she answered.

Big Mac took a deep breath. "Why was she here?" he asked.

Nurse Redheart answered, "There were some signs that she possibly had a dangerous condition called preeclampsia, but I took her blood pressure, and it's back to normal. We just finished testing her urine sample, and the protein level is back down as well. We were just on our way to tell her."

"So there's no problem?" Big Mac asked. "Yer sure?"

"We're sure," Twilight assured him. "Rarity and the baby are perfectly fine."

Big Mac sat down on the floor and tried to slow his heartbeat. "Okay," he said. "Okay."

Twilight asked, "Do you want to go see her?"

"Ah…" He looked down at the floor. "Ah don't know if she wants to see me. Why don't ya jus'… tell her Ah'm here. When ya go in to let her know it's all fine, jus' tell her Ah'm here."

Twilight nodded. "All right."

She disappeared into the room where Rarity was waiting.

Big Mac waited silently.

After a moment Twilight reentered the waiting room.

"She wants to see you," she said.

In her room, Rarity watched as the door opposite where she sat opened.

Big Mac came in. "Hey Rare," he said tentatively. He moved slightly to let the door swing close.

"Hello, Mac," she answered from across the room. Her eyes looked bloodshot.

"So, yer okay?" he asked. "Ah mean, Twi and Nurse Redheart said yer okay. Ya feel fine?"

"Yes," she replied. "It was just a false alarm."

They were silent for a moment. Rarity opened her mouth to speak.

"Rarity," Big Mac interrupted. "Ah got to say somethin'." He started pacing back and forth. "An' ya can say whatever ya want after Ah finish. Ya can even tell me to go, but first, jus' let me say something. Please?" He stopped and looked at her.

She nodded.

"When Ah first…" He paused to collect his thoughts and started pacing again. "Before we got married, before Ah knew ya, Ah jus' spent all day working the fields an' looking after the farm. Ah mean Ah still do, but that's all there was for me. All Ah cared about was Granny and AJ and Apple Bloom. And Ah was happy, ya know? Ah never wanted anything more.

"And then Ah met ya. Ah've heard folks say that fallin' in love is like filling a hole ya never knew ya had. But it ain't. Ah wasn't missin' nothing before. What Ah'm trying to say is that it wasn't like Ah had a Rarity-shaped hole in mah heart before Ah knew ya. It was like after Ah knew ya, after ya became mah wife, Ah grew. Like ya became a part of me. Ah wasn't missin' anything before, but Ah was still less than Ah am with ya. And these last couple weeks it's like we've been strangers. And then today, Spike came over, and he told me ya were at the doctor's, and he didn't know why. And Ah got this fear, 'cause Ah couldn't stop thinking 'bout what'd be like if you were… were..." He couldn't finish.

"I was going to say that I'm sorry."

He looked up at her. Silent tears were falling from her eyes.

"That night at the party," she continued, "I should have gotten angry. I should have yelled at you. I'd heard all these stories about you, from when you were younger. I was afraid, afraid I didn't know who you were. Afraid of what I'd find if I looked too close. And I didn't share my fear with you. I needed you, and instead I ran away. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Big Mac crossed the room and laid his head across her neck.

Rarity could feel his tears against her neck.

"Thank you," she said. "For coming here. Even when I didn't ask you to."

"Ah'm scared Ah'm gonna lose ya," he replied. "Ah can't lose ya."

"You never will." She rested her head against the side of his neck. "I promise you never will."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The chapter title is taken from a song by The National.


	7. Fake Empire

**Chapter Seven**

**Fake Empire**

It had started to rain after they had got home. It brought enough of a chill that Big Mac built a small fire in the master bedroom's fireplace.

Rarity set a quilt in front of the fire and laid down on it, worn out by the emotion of the day.

Big Mac lay down behind Rarity, wrapping one of his large hooves around her.

They watched the flames flicker, red and yellow, getting whiter near its base.

"Ah wonder who he'll take after?" Big Mac said.

"'He?'" Rarity repeated with some amusement.

"Sure," Big Mac answered. "There's more'en enough fillies running around the farm as it is."

Rarity laughed. "I wouldn't mind a little colt. I just wonder if he'll be an earth pony or a unicorn?"

Big Mac chuckled. "It'd be funny to see a unicorn with a docked tail."

"Wait," Rarity said, turning slightly to look at him, "you want to dock his tail?"

"Course," he answered. "Apple boys always get their tails docked at birth." He gave his own shortened tail a slight wave to accent his point. "Don't want it gettin' caught in harnesses an' such."

Rarity lips tightened slightly. "Well," she said, settling back against Big Mac, "we can talk about it later."

They lay silently.

"Rare?"

"Yes, darling?"

"How much do ya know?" he asked. "About what happened b'tween me and Ace?"

Rarity paused for a moment, then answered, "I know you beat him up. I know how poorly you were doing then, because of your parents dying. That you were drinking, and that Applejack ran away to Manehatten because of you." She felt Big Mac tense up slightly. "I also know it doesn't matter. I don't know how you changed, but I don't need to. I know who you are now."

Big Mac pulled her tighter against himself. "It was right after Ah beat up Ace…"

* * *

Big Mac was humming a tuneless song as he stumbled up the path towards the farmhouse. His forehead ached slightly from where Ace had hit him, but he was buzzed enough to not care. He entered. Granny Smith was sitting in the living room in her rocking chair.

"Hey, Granny!" he called out cheerfully.

"Where ya been?" she asked. There was an edge to her voice. "Gone all night. Drinkin', Ah don't doubt." She looked at the dried blood on his forehead. "Ah guess she was right. Out fightin'."

Big Mac gave a smirk. "Weren't much of a fight."

She glared at him. "AJ's gone."

His smirk faded. "What do ya mean, 'gone?'"

"She ran off yesterday." Granny Smith answered. "Right after ya stormed off. She tol' me she didn't want to see ya get hurt. Tol' me she was gonna go live with our relatives in Manehatten."

"An' ya jus' let her go?" Big Mac charged out the door.

"Ya think yer gonna talk her into coming back?" Granny Smith shouted after him. "She left 'cause of you!"

Big Mac galloped down the path. He cut through the northern orchard, taking a short cut towards the main road leading out from Ponyville. He ran out from under the trees and into a bare field, covered by a cloudy sky. _It's already too late to catch her,_ the more rational part of his mind said. _She's long gone by now. _He started to slow down as he reached the edge of the field, coming to a stop where it met the road.

Granny Smith's words echoed in his head. "She left 'cause of you!"

"It ain't mah fault," he said aloud. "This is 'cause of the trouble 'tween Ace an' me. This is _his _fault!" He looked down the road towards the town.

"Ah oughta kill 'em!"

Big Mac pawed the ground and started towards Ponyville at a canter.

_That won't bring her back._

"So what if Ah drove her off. So what? Ah ain't her pa! It weren't supposed to be mah job to look out fer her!"

_Ah should have been lookin' after mah family._

"What do Ah care if she ran off?"

_They were mah responsibility._

"They all think Ah'm the bad guy, huh?"

_Applejack needs me. Granny Smith needs me. Apple Bloom needs me most of all._

He snorted. "Well, maybe Ah am the bad guy!"

Big Mac started to slow down.

"Maybe Ah am the bad guy," he repeated quietly.

He stopped completely.

"Fine. So Ah'm the bad guy."

Big Macintosh took a few more steps, then stopped again.

"Ah—" He looked up at the sky. "Help me. Help me, dammit!" His voice grew louder and louder. "You have to help! You _have _to! " He paused, then screamed, "DAMN YOU! WHY WON'T YOU HELP? YOU HAVE TO HELP!"

He waited, for what he didn't know. The world around him was empty, cold, and silent. The only sound was his breath, ragged and desperate.

Big Mac lowered his head. "Please," he said. "Please. Ah ain't strong enough. Ah can't change. Ah ain't strong enough. Ah don't have any choice. Help me."

At that moment a tremendous thunder roared through the fields. It tore branches off trees and flattened the grass. The force picked Big Mac off his hooves and slammed him on his back, knocking the breath out of him. Looking up he saw a great expanding wave of color exploding across the sky. It dissolved the clouds in its way, like water washing away dirt. In its trail the sky was left a clear blue, the sun unveiled and standing brilliant and blinding above the world.

Big Mac gasped for air, his eyes watering. He drew a deep breath, then another. Rolling onto his stomach, he pushed himself up.

A sound, drifting across the fields from the direction of the farmhouse, reached his ears. He listened to the sound for a moment, then took off running towards home.

It was the sound of animals screaming in terror.

His back hurt like hell, and he could hardly breath, but he ran anyway. As he neared the house he could see the destruction the explosion had caused. It looked like a tornado had come through. There were tree branches scattered across the ground, and all the windows in the house had shattered. From everywhere came frightened squeals of the farm animals.

He looked around wildly. "Granny!" There was no reply. "GRANNY!" he screamed.

"Ah'm over here!"

He saw her come around the side of the barn.

"Ah'm alright! Ah had gone to check on the pigs, when..." she looked up at the sky and shook her head. "What happened?"

"Where's Apple Bloom?" Big Mac shouted. "Where is she?"

"In the house—in her crib!"

He charged through the front door and into Apple Bloom's nursery. She was laying in her rocking crib, crying her eyes out, but otherwise fine. Big Mac closed his eyes for a moment and let out a shuddering sigh of relief. He leaned over the railing and looked down at her, gently rocking the cradle back and forth. "It's okay," he said softly. "Ah'm here."

Apple Bloom's crying slowly subsided. She reached up with a hoof towards Big Mac's face. He leaned in so she could reach. She nuzzled his snout, giving a quiet coo.

Big Mac said, "Ah promise Ah'll always look after ya." A tear trickled down his cheek. "Ah know Ah haven't been there for ya lately, but Ah promise Ah do better. Ah'll always be there for ya, for you an' for the whole family, no matter what. Ah love ya, Little Sis." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, then went out to help Granny with the animals.

* * *

The fire had started to die down by the time he finished his story. Big Mac got up and carefully placed a new log in the fireplace. He then went and lay back down beside Rarity.

"That explosion you saw," Rarity said, "it was Rainbow Dash. That was the day we got our cutie marks."

"Ah know," Big Mac replied. "Ah figured it out after AJ tol' me 'bout how y'all saw it together. When it happened, it was like world was ending. Ah thought Ah was going to lose everything." He was silent for a moment, then continued, "After that, Ah stopped goin' out and getting' drunk. Went and made peace with Ace, told him Ah was in the wrong. Ah started workin' the farm, really workin'. Applejack came home soon after, and Ah did my best to take care of her an' Apple Bloom." He stared into the fire. "Ah hope Ah'll be a good father."

Rarity rolled over to look at him. "Of course you will be."

"How do ya know?"

She gave one of her light silvery laughs. "If you asked anyone in Ponyville who the most dependable pony around is, who would they say?"

"Applejack," he promptly replied.

"That's right," Rarity answered. She smiled, the same smile she always got when she was about to win an argument. "And if you asked Applejack who the most dependable pony around is, who would she say?"

"Well," he hesitated.

She raised an eyebrow.

"... Ah guess she'd say me," he finished.

She nodded. "And when Apple Bloom has a nightmare, who is it she comes and wakes up at night?" She paused. "Or interrupts, at least?"

Big Mac gave a chuckle at the embarrassing memory. "Ah guess that's me too."

"So if Applejack, Apple Bloom, and I all think that you can be counted on, are you really going to disagree?"

He laughed. "No. Ah've learned not to try an' argue when the Apple ladies band together." His laughter faded away. "Yer sure?" he asked quietly.

She gave him a soft kiss. "As sure as sunshine."

**The End**

* * *

**Full Credits:**

**Chapter Titles**

**Alison Krauss**

"The Boy Who Wouldn't Hoe Corn"

**Blitzen Keeper**

"Black River Killer"

**Cat Power**

"He War"

"Metal Heart"

**The National**

"Mistaken For Strangers"

"Slow Show"

"Fake Empire"

**Otis Taylor**

"Nasty Letter"

And of course…

**Lauren Faust: **

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

I would like to thank Ponyfanficer and especially Hyperexponential over at Ponychan for their help in critiquing and vastly improving this story._  
_


End file.
